A Love Like War
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: On Air: Who's the fiesty blonde getting in the way of the COO, and Orton destroying Daniel? Why is no one stopping her? Off Air: You'd think that being the COO of WWE's daughter would get you everything, but remember, money and power can never buy love. Randy/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't really attempted a wrestling story that went along with a week, to week bases, but I'm going to try. So, I hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Ariana. Title to the name credited to All Time Low, but the story has nothing to do with the song.

August 26th:

On Air;

Everyone stood at the top of the ramp watching on, knowing their jobs, their lively hoods hung in the balance if they dared to help Daniel out. Suddenly dirty blonde ran down the ramp. The WWE Universe oblivious to who this mysterious, courageous girl was running into the ring, and why no one seemed even attempedt to stop her. Not even the COO HHH.

As Randy Orton went in for another punch she grabbed his right arm. Piercing blue eyes looked into black, challenging him to continue his assault on the bearded man. "Don't do it." She said, in a warning voice.

The Viper softened up instantly. He looked around in the ring to the three other men nodding his head to dismiss them. As the 'hounds of justice' took their leave Randy, and Daniel's savior continued on with stare down.

"Who does this girl think she is!?" JBL yelled through the speaker.

"We know full and well who she is John." King said.

That's how Raw went off air that night.

Off Air;

"You did well tonight my child." Paul said with a beaming smile.

It was his oldest child's debut tonight, and even though she didn't wrestle, he knew she made a huge impact.

"Thanks dad." The bubbly blonde said smiling back at her father.

"ARIANA!" She heard her full name being called. She cringed at this.

"Aria, Orton, call me Aria." She said irritated.

"Sorry, Aria." He said rolling his eyes. "You did good out there tonight kid."

"Don't call me kid Orton." She huffed. It was no secret that Aria was not a fan of the Viper, and when her dad told her that she'd be airing as his onscreen love interest, it didn't go over to well. "Thank you though. Hopefully tomorrow's recording goes over smoothly as well. I'm going to go find Mike guys. I'll talk to you later."

Randy watched the blonde as she walked away. After she was gone he finally paid notice to his boss who was still standing there. "Don't give me that look Paul."

"You know I'd say don't look at my daughter's ass Orton, but I know that's not why you were watching her leave." Paul crossed his arms looking at the young man.

"She's your daughter Paul. How could she be so naïve to be with Mike? He's cheating on her left and right and she doesn't see it, or worse, she's ignoring it." Randy said with a sigh.

"Let her make her own mistakes Randy." Paul said feeling himself get angry. He knew Randy was right. Mike was a well known cheater, but his daughter still saw the best in him. She seemed to always find the best in everyone, except Randy. "As for now, you should really stop falling in love with her."

"I don't lo-" Randy started, but Paul raised his hand and cut him off.

"You're not fooling anyone Orton. Just give her time. She'll leave, but don't expect her to run into your arms when she does." Paul patted the man on the back and left him standing in the hallway.

"Where are you Mike?" An angry Aria asked over the phone.

"_I went back to the hotel."_

"We rode here together. I have the keys. So, how did you get back?"

"_I took a cab."_

"Mike ALL your cash is with me. You did not take a cab."

"_I don't need this. Bye Aria"_

Aria heard the beep on her iPhone signaling he'd hung up on her. She threw her phone at the wall and gave a yell of frustration.

"I know you have a lot of money, but that still doesn't make it okay to break an iPhone."

"It has a life proof case. It will survive." Aria said walking over and retrieving her phone. She kept her back to the person who was standing at her door. She didn't want them to see her cry. The tears were threatening to spill at any moment.

"Why do you do it?"

"What exactly do I do?" She said tilting her head back feeling frustrated.

"You let him cheat Aria. You deserve better than that."

Aria spun around angry, "He's not cheating!"

"Can you honestly say that with getting that painful lump in your throat, and fighting those tears that are building up in your blue eyes right now?" He asked softly. He hadn't come to start a fight. "I've been there Aria. Denial only makes the pain drag out that much longer."

"There's nothing to deny." Aria said trying to be strong.

"Oh, cut the crap! You're living in denial every day. If you walked into your hotel room right now he wouldn't be there, and you know it."

Aria ran up to him, and as he prepared himself to get slapped, he almost fell back when she wrapped her arms around his waste and hugged him. "Why is he doing this Randy?" She said letting the tears fall down her face. "He should have been behind that curtain when I walked up that ramp tonight. We should be out celebrating."

Randy wrapped his arms around the petite blonde and let her cry. He gently stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

Aria snapped her eyes open realizing who she was hugging. "I need to go." She said grabbing her bag. "I need to see if the hotel has any extra rooms for me tonight."

Aria made a mad dash to her car. Luckily almost everyone had left the arena so there was no one to run into. She hopped into her rented Mustang and made a dash for the hotel.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there's no hotel rooms left." The lady behind the counter said.

Aria ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Well thank you for looking." She said giving the girl a soft smile and walking to the elevator.

Just like she expected, Mike was not in the room. Aria was too weak to even cry about it. She threw her duffle bag on the ground, and then threw herself on the bed.

What a mess today had become. It was supposed to be one of the best days of her life, and she'd let a guy ruin it.

Aria laid there for 5 minutes when her hotel phone rang. "Hello?"

"Room 1005, it's a suite. Bring your bags, its better here than there." He said and then hung up.

Aria hung up the phone. As much as she hated Orton, it would be better for her to stay with him than wait for Mike to come back smelling like _her_. So, she grabbed her bags. Left her about to be ex-boyfriend a note, and headed out.

On her way to the elevator she ran into a couple of the superstars. "Hey. Blondie where you headed?" Ryan (Ryback) asked.

"You leaving for the next city already?" Nick joked.

She smiled at the guys. "No, I uh, am going to stay with a friend tonight. Just couldn't be in my hotel room when Mike decided to show up." She said giving them a small smile.

"It's about damn time." Nick said with a smile.

"You're so compassionate Nemeth." She said with a small chuckle.

Aria and Nick had been friends for years. With their dads wrestling together, they seemed to spend a lot of time on the road with them. Both their moms had bailed on their dads when they were younger. It caused a bond for the two that no one could really break. The fact their birthdays were on the same day, along with Aria's dad, had seemed to make their bond a little bit stronger.

"I know doll." He said with a wink, and gave her a smirk.

"Well, have a good night gentlemen." Aria said and headed towards the elevator.

As the ding signaled she hit the 10th floor, she let out a sigh and walked to her intended room. She looked at the numbers 1005 imprinted on the door, and brought her knuckles down on it.

Opening the door was a shirtless and tired looking Viper. "Ariana."

"Randal." She said. They stood there staring at each other. Aria cleared her throat. "So, are you going to move so I can come in?"

Randy smirked at her, and stepped out of the way. Aria walked in, and looked around the suite. It had a bedroom, kitchen, and living room. "So the couch is a pull out bed. You can either sleep there, or the bed room has two beds. It's up to you."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked abruptly.

"You deserve better Aria, and I'm trying to show you I'm not a bad guy. Plus, I've been there. You can't leave without a little push, so here is yours." He said with a sigh.

Aria studied his face, and looked into his eyes. She wanted to see if he was telling the truth, or if he just really wanted to get her into bed. After deciding he was telling the truth, she answered his question. "I'll take the extra bed." She said rolling her bags into the bedroom. "I sleep naked though!" She yelled out to him.

"Don't worry! So do I!" He yelled back.

Standing in opposite rooms, they both smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad idea after all.

A/N: So I decided to start this story off, where they started their friendship off. Hope you enjoyed.

PS: More back story to who Aria is will be coming out in the first 5-10 chapters. I hate when authors put all details about a character into the first chapter. You must read on to find more out..

PSS: It's Are-e-awe-na. So Are-e-a is how her short name sounds. If you're into PLL, you know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Very excited about the feed back I got. Also, sorry that it was all blended together, and made no sense. Apparently when your document says there's squiggly lines separating paragraphs, it means nothing. The less flaming going on, the more updating happens. Enjoy.

August 27th:

"You ready for your second night?" Brie asked.

"Yeah, it's not live though, so there's not AS much pressure." The blond said, running her hand through her hair.

"True, and at least you get to run your lines with me." Brie said with a smile. "So, what's the deal with you and Mike?"

Aria rolled her eyes. Brie was the first to ask her what was going on tonight, and she wasn't going to be the last. It may not have even been 24 hours, but the whole locker room would know by now. Gossip spreads like wild fire in the WWE. "Brie, you know as well as I do it's over, and why."

The Total Diva star gave her sad and knowing eyes. "Aria, can you come to my office please?" She heard Stephanie call to her.

"I'll see you later Brie." Aria said and left towards her step mother's office. She didn't even bother knocking, although Stephanie was technically her boss, it was never looked upon that way. She without a doubt was her mother in Aria's eyes, and would never see her as anything less. "What's up?"

"Saw you leaving Orton's room this morning." Stephanie said in her mother like tone. "May I ask what you were doing there?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Not what you and dad wish I was doing." Lowering her head the blond ignored the tears threatening to fall. "I left Mike, and Orton was just giving me a place to crash for the night."

Stephanie hugged her daughter. When she pulled away she put her hands on her upper arms and rubbed them in a comforting way. "I know it hurts Aria, but you know it was for the best right? Mike is no good for you, and you deserve way better."

"I know," Aria said, "but it still sucks. I put a year and a half into that relationship, but the past 3 months… Well I'm guessing everyone knows at this point."

The girls continued to talk for a few minutes before a crew man told them that _Smackdown_ was about to start recording. "Well I have to go get ready for my promo with Brie. Will I see you and my dad for dinner tonight?"

"Most definitely." Stephanie said giving Aria a hug.

During recording;

Aria was watching the end of the Miz TV segment. She shook her head at her father's matches and calls for the night.

She felt a light tap on her arm and turned around to see Brie Bella. "Hi, Ariana isn't it?"

"Yes." The feisty blond said putting her hands on her hips.

"I just wanted to say thank you for last week. What you did for Daniel meant a lot to me." Brie said holding out her hand.

Aria looked at Brie's hand, deciding if she should shake it or not and finally took it. "Don't mention it, but don't expect it to happen every week." She said and walked away.

Off camera;

Aria stormed off to find Randy. The match with him and Mike had not been in script tonight, and she knew he had put her father up to it. She was going to have a word with her father and then many words with Randy.

Randy felt satisfied as he walked back to his dressing room. He scratched more than a few times out there with Mike. He knew he owed Paul big time for allowing that match. Although his boss probably felt just as satisfied as he did for giving Miz a fairly good beating.

When he walked into his dressing room the last person Randy expected to see that night was sitting on his couch. Honestly, he knew he shouldn't be that surprised. Changing that night's matches last minute was a little too obvious.

Aria stood up when Randy walked into the room. Once he shut the door she spoke. "I don't need you to fight my battles for me Randal."

"This wasn't my plan-"

"Cut the crap. I know you went to my father and asked for this match." She said cutting him off. "We just started some kind of friendship and you go and do something like this?"

"What exactly did I do that was so bad Ariana?" He asked. His question took her aback for a second. What had he done that had been so bad? Why was she even mad? She actually got really excited when she noticed Randy truly punched Mike in the face.

"I'll be back at the hotel late tonight. I'm going to dinner with my Dad and Steph." Aria said trying to avoid the fact Randy had won this argument.

Randy just smiled at let it go. He knew he won, and if he wanted Aria to see him as at least a friend he knew he shouldn't rub it in. Going over to his duffle bag that had his wallet in it, he pulled it out, and pulled an extra room key out. "Here, I got you your own copy." He said handing the key to her.

Their fingering slightly brushed as Aria grabbed the room key. She could feel the fire spread through her whole hand and pulled away quick. "Thanks Orton."

"Any time Levesque."

Aria was headed to Vince's office to discuss business when she heard her name being called. Stopping in her tracks a wave of nausea hit her. Grabbing her arm, and spinning her around to face him, Aria came face to face with a very angry Miz.

"Can I help you with something Mizanin?" She said in a very business like tone.

"What was that shit Aria!?" Mike yelled. "That wasn't in the script and this" he pointed to a bruise and small cut on his left cheek, "was no accident."

Aria studied his face, and noted she needed to compliment Randy on his handy work when she got back to the hotel. "I can tell you Michael I was just as surprised as you. My father never discussed the changes to tonight's events. Sorry that happened to you."

"Bullshit. It was planned between you and Orton. What is this crap I come back to last night? A note saying that it's over? Who do you think you are?!" Mike was angry and getting dangerously close to Aria, but she stood her ground.

"I am your boss' daughter. I am now your _ex-_girlfriend. Now you and your precious little skank can room together." Aria said. Knowing she was about to lose her cool she decided it was best to wrap up the conversation. "I don't have time for you Michael. I have things to discuss with my grandfather. Just so you know though, what happened tonight was not my planning at all. I just actually have people in my life who _care _about me. Have a nice evening Miz."

With that she continued down to the CEO's office.

"So are you up for this Vince?" Aria asked. She had spent the last half hour discussing her future story lines.

"The real question is, are you?"

"I am."

"Then I will discuss this with your mother and father, and we'll have the creative team start working on this." He said standing.

"I owe you gramps." She said holding her hand out so they could shake on their deal.

"Don't mention it." He said giving her a wink.

Aria walked through her hotel room door, and threw her purse and phone on the table in the mini kitchen. She had a pounding head ache from her dinner with her dad, and Steph, and she just wanted a hot bubble bath.

Looking around for any sign of Randy, Aria noticed he was not in. She started wondering who he could be with, and then quickly squashed that thought and worries. It didn't matter. They weren't anything and she didn't have feelings for him.

Aria ran her bath and soaked in it until the water got cold. She had been so tense lately, and the hot water had relaxed her muscles a lot. Grabbing a towel she walked out into the bed room to grab her pjs, and there, standing in all his naked glory, was a viper.

They just stood there staring at each other for a good minute before Aria ran back into the bathroom and shut the door. _Well this shit is going to be really fucking awkward._

Waiting till she heard the bedroom door shut, signaling Randy left the room, Aria stepped back out. Except instead of finding an empty room, she found Orton, again. "I thought you left!"

"Look, about what just happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Oh don't start that Aria, you were staring pretty hard at the, uh, viper." Randy said with a cocky smirk.

Aria's mouth fell open. He did not just say that to her. "Randal, leave this room NOW."

"It's my room you know." He said crossing his arms.

She huffed angrily. "Could you at least allow me to get dressed?" She asked nicely.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said and left the room.

"Mother fucker." Aria whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Randy called from the other room. Aria rolled her eyes. "DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!" Oh, no, he, didn't.

"You don't know me Orton!" She yelled to him, dropping her towel to get dressed. Suddenly the door opened and Randy popped his head in.

Aria grabbed the nearest t-shirt to her, which happened to be one of Randy's ring shirts. "We're even." He said smiling at her. He was about to shut the door, but popped his head back in. "By the way, that'd look pretty good on you." He said with a wink, and left to the living room.

It was clear to Aria more than ever now, that Randy Orton would always be a pain in the ass. Friends or enemies, it wouldn't make a difference to him. So, on this night, she decided it really would be more fun as friends. She decided to give The Viper a chance.

So, Aria put on Randy's shirt, and wore lace boy short underwear. If she was going to do this teasing friendship right, she'd make sure she was the death of Orton.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Kinda, super disappointed that this is the first story I have continued to update, and I'm hardly getting any feed back. Almost feel like I should quit while I'm ahead.

_2__nd__:_

_On Air;_

Aria's blond hair whipped around as she ran down the ring. She slid under the bottom rope and went to stop Big Show from hitting Daniel, but Randy grabbed her by the waste and held her back.

"Let me go Randy." Aria yelled fighting against him. His hold never loosened though. "Show look at me! Look at me!" Big Show turned and looked at her. "You don't have to do this. Do NOT listen to them."

"Paul, she has no authority to tell you what to do." Stephanie said into the mic.

"Now hit him." HHH said.

"NO!" Aria yelled.

"Babe you have to calm down." Randy said to her.

"Get her out of the ring!" Hunter yelled.

Seth Rollins went to assist Aria out of the ring, and this caused him to get kicked in the face by Aria.

"Aria what in the world do you think you are doing!" Stephanie yelled. "Randy get her out now!"

Aria continued to struggle with The Viper, but he eventually got her out of the ring.

"Now, Show, hit Daniel." Hunter said.

The tears formed in Show's eyes as he his Daniel.

"NO!" Aria yelled. Randy let her go after Show had done what he was told. Once he let go Aria turned around and slapped him. She then proceeded up the ramp, and the superstars on the top parted so she could go to the back.

Raw that night ended with Randy Orton holding his cheek, looking up the ramp after Aria.

Recording for WWE app:

"Aria, Aria wait!" Randy called after her as she stormed down the hall. He finally caught up with her and spun her around to face him. "What was that out there?"

"You should be on my side Randy! Not theirs!" An angry Aria yelled.

"Babe, I'd usually agree, but I don't agree on this with you. This is business, and we do what's best for business." He said putting his hands on both sides of her face. He kissed her, and she kissed him back.

"I love you Randy, but if this is who you have become, don't expect me to support you in the ring." She said and walked away.

Off Air;

Aria went back to her locker room to change. The kiss with Randy had shaken her up a bit, mostly because it wasn't supposed to happen.

Over the past week they had become close. They even continued to room together. Some Superstars found it suspicious, but those who knew them well knew that is was nothing, yet. Mike, however, was furious about it. He didn't bother trash talking the two in the locker room though, because he knew he'd be fired if he did.

There was a knock on Aria's door that snapped her out of her thoughts. She opened the door to find Randy standing there. Moving aside so he could enter she shut the door before either one of them could speak.

Randy rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Look Aria, I know that the kiss wasn't in the script, but…." He couldn't even find words or an excuse for his actions.

"It seemed right in the moment?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "Anyways, the guys and some Divas want to go out tonight. You want to go with us?"

"Who's going?" She asked.

"Colby, Joe, Jon, Ryan, Nick, Brie, and Nikki. I think John is too actually." Randy said while making his thinking face. This caused Aria to give a quiet laugh.

"As much as I'd love to go out with you guys Randy, I really need to stay in tonight." She said tiredly running her hand through her hair. "Thanks for the offer though"

"Are you sure?" Randy asked raising his eye brow. "You need to get out. You've been cooped up for nearly two years. You're finally free, so let loose."

Aria sighed. "Maybe next week Randy. I'll see you when you get back tonight." Grabbing her bag Aria left the arena.

(!)

"Randy, where's Ariana?" Nick asked as The Viper sat at the table. Randy looked around, and everyone had held true to their word and showed up tonight, even John.

"Wow, it's good to see you too." Randy said fining hurt.

"Aria staying cooped up in that hotel room isn't good for her." John said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you should have dragged her ass out." Colby said.

"I was going to," Randy started, "but she was passed out when I went to the hotel room to change."

"How bad did it hurt?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked Nick.

"Aria doesn't like getting woken up." Brie stated.

"One time, grant it she was hung over, I tried to wake her, and the bitch kicked me in the stomach." Nikki said wincing. "I have never gone near her while she was tired again."

"Oh please," Nick started, "the first time I found her passed out drunk and went to wake her, I had a beer bottle smashed over my head."

"Damn, where'd she get that attitude from?" Joe asked.

"Paul." Randy, John, and Nick said in unison.

"Remember back in Evolution days when Aria and I tried to wake you all up to hit the road." Nick said laughing before he could even start the story.

"Oh my god." Randy said starting to laugh before he could start too.

"You mean when I went to throw the random football we had laying around at Aria, and it hit Dave in the nuts?" Paul said walking up to the table laughing.

"And Dave thought it was Aria so he started chasing her around the house." Randy said laughing.

"And Austin, our boxer back then, thought Dave was attacking Aria." Paul said laughing so hard her couldn't speak anyone either.

"That he bit Dave in the ass, and not realizing how close he was to the pool, it caused him to fall in." Aria said surprising the table.

"Wow, the hermit came out of her shell!" Nick said with a smile.

"The story wasn't over ass." Aria said glaring at him. "Austin wouldn't let Dave out of the pool for a good five minutes, and on top of that he had gotten a brand new phone the day before."

"It was safe to say it was not a good time for Dave." Paul said.

"So, what brought you out?" Colby asked.

"My father." Aria said irritated.

"I'm not afraid to wake her." Paul said. "Orton, did you tell them what happened to you earlier?"

Aria batted her eye lashes innocently, and smiled at him. "No, nothing happened." Randy said bowing his head.

"I grabbed him by the balls, and told him if he dared wake me again, he would never reproduce." Aria said.

"You squeezed them so hard I thought I was going to bleed through my penis hole!" Randy yelled at her, causing everyone to erupt in laughter.

The rest of the night was filled with drinks, and laughter.

Randy had found himself a red head to latch onto for that night. For some reason unbeknownst to Aria, she felt a little jealous. Maybe it was her hatred for red heads at the moment, or maybe it was something else. Paying too much attention to them, she didn't realize Joe had sat next to her.

"You know he wouldn't do that if you told him you wanted him." He said.

Aria looked at him confused. "Randy is a big boy, what he does is none of my concern." Aria said, not even believing herself.

"Your whole hating Orton act is getting old. You've had a crush on the guy since you were 16."

"Who told you that?!" Aria screeched. "Don't answer that, it had to be Nick."

"He didn't need to say anything. You can see it in you eyes. Just tell the guy how you feel." Joe said with a sigh.

Aria looked at him sadly. "It's not that easy Joe." She glanced toward Randy. "Look at him. That's what he is, and that's what he knows. Plus, he's been married, cheated on, and divorced in 2 years, I can't deal with that. I refuse to be a rebound."

"You would be far from a rebound, and you know it Ariana." The Samoan said irritated. "Just think on it."

Leaving her to her thoughts, Aria decided she couldn't stay, and wait to see if Orton made out with the flavor of the night, and left to get a cab.

Randy noticed Aria walk out of the bar, and pushed the bimbo that was currently all over him away. He didn't have time to listen to the red head's protest as he ran out the door toward Aria.

Aria hopped into the cab, and at the same time so did someone else. She turned to tell the person to get their own cab, and when she did she was surprised to see Randy.

"What are you doing?" She asked surprised.

"I think it's time we go back to our temporary home." Randy said with a smile, and told the cab driver where to head to.

(!)

Aria lay wide awake in bed wondering if when she woke up, if she'd regret this. As the muscular arm pulled her closer to him, she felt a wave of nausea hit her.

Yes, indeed, the blonde had made a colossal mistake.

A/N: I don't like cliff hangers, but hey, if it brings y'all back. (;


	4. Chapter 4

Sept 3rd:

Aria sat in Randy's dressing room staring at the TV. She couldn't focus on the show that night. Guilt and shame filled her very core. Thoughts of the night before kept popping up into her mind. Between the kiss with Randy, and ending up in _his_ bed again, she was so sick she didn't know if she was going to remember her lines tonight.

A knocking at the door snapped her out of her thoughts. Aria got the door, and it was just a member of the stage crew letting her know that it was almost her time to go out. Looking over her lines one last time, her fears vanished and she put her game face on.

_RECORDING;_

Triple H had just finished announcing his 'rewards' to the superstars who spoke up.

"What You Want" by Evanesence came on, and Aria walked out.

The superstars walked out of her way as she walked to the mic. "You know what I REALLY hate about management Hunter? Y'all think you can just walk around, and fire people with no concerns of contracts, or how it could affect a person's personal life."

"I could see where that could be a concern of yours Ariana. However-" HHH started, but Aria cut him off.

"Shut up, I'm not done." She said glaring at the COO. This earned a collective cheer from the audience. "See, everyone thinks Randy's just your puppet, and you know they're right. I'm guessing everyone saw the clip that was a WWE APP exclusive, so they know that Randal and I are together." This caused the crowed to boo. "Yeah, I get it, I'm great, but he sucks. Anyways, I don't like this monster you're creating, and quite frankly, I think Orton could have beat Daniel on his own without your help Hunter."

"What's your point here Adriana?" Triple H asked getting irritated.

"My point is COO's are meant to stay in the office, and out of the ring. So, why don't you and Steph go back to Connecticut, and let the professionals handle that pretty little square you're standing in." The crowed erupted in cheers.

"You know it's our job to over look things. It's our job to make sure matches happen, and entertainment is given. We can't do that behind a desk, in an office that's sometimes across the country or across the world. That's not how this job works Ariana, and I don't appreciate you coming out here trying to tell me how to do my job."

"Someone has to tell you how to do it." Ariana said sharply. "Considering you aren't aware of what's best for business."

"You know Aria," Hunter started in a nice voice. "I like you a lot, you're quite feisty, and you kind of remind me of myself."

"Please take that back before I barf." Aria said rolling her eyes.

"As I was saying, I like you, so I'm going to _reward_ you as well."

"Exactly how do you plan on _rewarding _me _Hunter_." She said sarcastically.

"You get to be Randy's escort tonight." He said with a giant grin. "Now, here is your WWE Champion Randy Orton!"

Randy's music hit, and he went up to Aria, putting his hand on her lower back. He smirked at her, grabbed her arm and dragged her down to the ring.

*Commercial*

Aria sat ring side, not even bothering to watch the match. She pretended to be completely board on her phone.

It continued on like this until she saw Del Rio throw Rodriguez into the steel pole. She jumped up to help him, and at the same time RVD flipped over the rope to knock out Del Rio. All in the process of this Aria got kicked in the head by RVD and Del Rio landed on her.

Randy got out and slammed RVD into the announce table. Then went over to Del Rio and threw him into the barricade. Quickly he threw RVD back in the ring, and finished the match.

Randy slid out of the ring to Aria who was still lying on the ground. "Baby, are you alright?" Randy said trying to stand her up. Aria tried to push him away, and when she did it just caused her to fall back into him. He picked her up bridle style and carried her up the ramp.

NOT RECORDING:

Randy set her down once they were behind the curtain. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but fuck that boot to the head hurt." Aria said holding her head.

"So, where'd you go last night?" Randy asked her.

Aria sighed, she was afraid he'd ask her this all night. "Look, Randy-" She started, but stage crew came up to them.

"Your dad wants to see you in his office." Jim said. "Then you guys have your promo in half an hour. It will be in Randy's locker room."

"Thanks Jim." They said in unison.

"We'll talk after our promo?" Aria asked Randy. He nodded his head, and she walked to her dad's office.

(!)

"Do you really want to do this Aria?" Paul asked for the hundredth time. "You're pushing back the huge push we're giving you by doing this."

"Look dad, as much as I want my push, I need my revenge even more." Aria said running her hand through her hair. "Can you just do this for me, please?"

Paul sighed looking to his wife who had quietly been watching the two go back and forth with each other for the last fifteen minutes. Stephanie nodded her head of approval. "Alright, we'll do it."

Aria hugged her mom and dad, thanking them, and headed off to Randy's locker room for their promo.

As she went to open the door Milena (Rosa Mendes) walked out looking like she had just been hit by a truck. "Oh, hi Aria." She said blushing and running off.

Milena may have looked like she got hit by a truck, but Aria FELT like she had been hit by one.

Aria walked into the locker room, not even bothering to look at Randy. She would have never even gone back in if their promo wasn't about to start.

_PROMO RECORDING:_

"Why won't you talk to me? You act like I'm the one who kicked you!" Randy said to Aria who was currently lying down holding her head.

"Randy, you finished the match before even bothering to check on me." Aria said, sounding deadly. "Again, what happens in the ring is all that matters to you." She got up, brushing past him. She went to walk out the door, but stopped and turned to face Randy again. "I get that you're champion, and that this is your job, but that title isn't always going to be on your shoulder, Randy. So start figuring out where your true priorities are."

Aria kissed him on the cheek, and left the locker room. Randy just sat there clenching his jaw; he looked over to his title, picked it up, and looked back towards the door.

_PROMO OVER:_

Randy waited for Aria to come back so they could talk, but she never did. He knew she saw Milena walk out of his dressing room, and that this just proved how right Aria was about him.

(!)

Aria was lucky enough to get her own room for the night. She had already grabbed her bags from the room her and Randy were supposed to share.

In all honestly Aria had no right to be mad at Randy. She was in another man's bed last night after all. At the same time, she wasn't the one trying to prove herself to him. It was only last night that he had asked her to allow him in, to prove himself worthy, and to make her fall…

"_I know you don't trust me Aria, but _please _give me the chance to prove to you that I am not the man you think I am." Randy said holding Aria's hand. _

"_Randy, you can't honestly expect me to believe that you have changed." Aria said pulling her hand away. _

"_I have! If you opened up to me, if you allowed me to show you, and if you'd just allow yourself to fall you would see that." Randy said pulling her body against his. "Just fall." He kissed her, and she kissed him back. It took Aria a moment to realize what was happening and pushed Randy away. _

"_I can't Randy." She said, and left the room. _

Aria was snapped out of her thoughts by her phone going off. It was a text from Randy. He had been texting her all night, and she had yet to reply.

**Randy: Where are you?**

**Randy: I thought we were going to talk?**

**Randy: Aria, please talk to me.**

**Randy: Milena was nothing, I'm sorry. Please… Aria…**

**Randy: Where is your stuff? Why did you go? Please talk to me.**

Aria almost text back being a smart ass, but thought better of it. She had only let Randy into her life for a week, and he already broke her heart. That said a lot to her, and it'd be better to cut him out now than later.

Aria scrolled through her contacts, when she found who she was looking for she started at the name for a few seconds before finally dialing out the number.

"_Well, well, well, looking for round two?" _He answered

"Here or there?"

"_I'll come to you." _

"Midnight." With that she ended the call.

This road she was taking was risky, but she knew it wouldn't cause her the emotional pain that would come along with Orton.

A/N: Honestly though, you're wondering who it is right?


	5. Chapter 5

9/9/13

_ON AIR;_

"So Daniel, how about your savior, can you tell us what you know about her?" Edge asked.

"Well, funny you should ask that question Edge, you see-" Daniel started, but was interrupted by Aria's stage music.

Aria got into the ring, and grabbed a mic. "Well, well, what do we have here?" She started. "The Rated R Superstar came to spice things up I see. Please, continue on with this conversation." She pointed towards Daniel.

"Well, who you are doesn't really matter." Daniel said. "All anyone needs to know is I am truly grateful for your help the past couple of weeks."

"You're welcome Daniel." She said.

"I don't agree with Daniel here at all Ariana." Edge started. "I feel like these people should know who you _really _are."

"Well-" Aria was interrupted by Randy's theme music now.

"What a shame Edge that when you decide to come back it's to a place like, Canada." Randy said. Earning him boos. "What a shame it is indeed that your body failed you at such a young age."

"You know what's a shame Randy? You're supposed to be the face of the WWE, but you act like a completely different body part." Edge started. "It's a shame that the Orton's always have these physical problems. Your daddy, Cowboy Bob Orton ran around with that cast on for years, and you know what, I may have a problem with my spine, but at least I have one. Randy, you've become Triple H's puppet. I mean here's a guy, don't get me wrong he has a great mind for the business, but when it comes to talent, and picking talent, he just flat out sucks. This is the guy who doesn't think-"

Edge was interrupted now by Triple H's theme music. "I thought I'd give you the opportunity, since you seem to have something to say, to say it to my face." HHH spoke.

"I'll say it to your face, because here's the beautiful part about this," Edge started again. "I don't have to bite my tongue like everyone else in the locker room. I'm not an employee here. So I'll tell you what I think about you, I don't think you know a damn about picking talent. No offence Aria." Edge said to her, she nodded her head in forgiveness. "You didn't think that I could make it. You didn't think that Chris Jericho could make it. You were talking about some Vanilla Ice wannabe running around back stage, John Cena, said he couldn't make it. And now you're saying Daniel Bryant can't make it. I know your nose is huge, but sometimes you have to see past it."

"First of all, let me say it's great to see you tonight. It's great to see you, because it's what's best for business." Triple H started.

"Yeah, tune into 'Haven' tonight. Edge is the star on it." Aria said interrupting him. "There, now can we get back to business. I believe Edge here would like to continue talking."

"Listen Ariana, I like your attitude, but it's really getting out of hand." Hunter said.

"I think it's perfect." Daniel said with a smile.

"I quite appreciate it as well." Said Edge.

"Anyways, yeah I was wrong about Jericho, and Cena." Triple H pointed to Edge. "You, however the Rated-R Superstar, well, lets be honest, you never drew a dime buddy. And the only reason you're running your mouth right now is cause you have a neck full of nickels that guarantees no one can touch you."

"Now allow me to be honest for a second _Hunter_," Aria said, "Edge would run this mouth anyways. You want to sit there, and say he didn't draw a time, when you and Stephanie earned a brand new beach house off of this guy. So, don't sit there, and try and run your mouth. You know people call you a dictator, but you're not, you're just a dick."

"Woah, woah woah," Randy said. "you watch your mouth."

"You watch yours Orton," Edge said, "as I recall she still has your balls as her key chain."

"You know Edge, you may have that injury that stops Orton from touching you right now," Triple H said with a smirk, "but it doesn't protect the ones you love."

Suddenly, The Shield drug out an unconscious Christian. Edge, Daniel, and Aria all ran out of the ring. Edge and Daniel ran to Christian, while Aria ran towards the back after the other five.

_OFF AIR;_

Aria went to her dad's office where they were about to shoot the promo. She had successfully avoided Randy the past week by staying with Adam in Canada. Growing up in the business Adam became one of her best friends, confidant, and older brother. So, when she explained to him what was going on in her personal life, he was more than willing to give the Diva a place to crash.

Aria stood outside of her dad's office, waiting for the camera man to tell her she could enter for the promo. As she was waiting she felt a hand slip in her back pocket. "Room 369, midnight, don't be late." An all too familiar voice whispered in her ear. She knew he put a key card in her back pocket.

Before she could even think about what just happened she was being ushered into her dad's locker room for the promo.

_ON AIR;_

"How could you!" Aria said storming into the locker room. The Shield stood in front of Triple H to protect him. "Move your baboons out of my way."

"It's okay guys." Triple H said patting them in the shoulders. "Who do you think you are? You abuse your power around here. Don't forget, no matter what your last name may be, you still work for me."

"Oh shut it _dad_," she said, and you could hear the crowd erupt, "I'm the only one around here who has the balls to stand up to you. I'm the only one to tell you that you are really a jackass."

"Watch your mouth young lady." He said pointing a threatening finger at her.

"Watch your actions." She said standing her ground, and getting in his face. "You think you know what's best for business, but you're wrong old man." She glared at The Shield, and looked at Rollins. "Sorry about that kick." She winked at him, and left the locker room.

_END PROMO;_

Aria went to her locker room, and grabbed all of her stuff when she was done with her promo. She didn't have any other promos for the night, so she decided to leave the arena early.

As Aria was walking out of the arena she saw Randy talking to AJ. "So, will I see you tonight?" She said twirling her hair, and smiling.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up around 11." Randy said smirking. Aria rolled her eyes, and decided she heard enough. She walked down the hallway right between Randy, and AJ.

"What the hell bitch?" AJ said. Aria stopped dead in her tracks, and turned, and faced again. She smirked and got right in her face.

"What did you just call me?" Aria said in a threatening voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all." AJ said. April truly wasn't as crazy as they made her to be on screen, but she was quite a bitch.

"You know I'd watch your mouth." Aria said threateningly. "I am technically your boss after all."

"Being the bosses daughter, doesn't mean you're my boss."

Aria smiled. "No, but it does mean that when I snap my fingers, I can make sure creative team takes away your title." Aria got ear level with April. "And since I'm already fucking the man you pine after, there's no need to add salt to that wound." She pulled away looking at the couple. "Have a good night kids." Aria said, and walked away.

Randy watched Aria as she walked away. He didn't say anything to her, because he didn't know what to say. She was jealous, he could see it in her expression. However, he heard what she said to April, and he didn't know if he should believe her or not. Would she really stoop that low again?

(!)

Aria threw her bag on the ground, and turned on the TV to watch the rest of Raw. There was only an hour left by the time she got back to the hotel, but the last hour was always the best.

Aria's phone went off, and it was a text from her lovely date for the evening.

**-Wear something red for me…**

**-Why on this planet should I do anything for you? I allow you to cum, don't I?**

**-Don't need your attitude Aria. **

**-Then you don't need me.**

Aria shut off her phone, and got dressed in her pajama's. As she was taking off her pants _his _key card fell out. She picked it up, and looked at it deciding tonight wasn't the night. She tossed it on her dresser, and went to bed.

She felt herself dozing off, when she heard a knock at her door. "Who the fuck?" Aria said throwing the blankets off of herself, and opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

He crashed his lips to hers, and pushed her back into her room. "Aria, I need you." He said, and kissed her again….

**A/N: SO, if this chapter seemed rushed, or boring, I'm sorry. I just wanted to update for y'all. Now, I'm going to let YOU GUYS, decided who is at the door. Randy, or her mystery man… Review, and let me know. I'll update by Tuesday. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I didn't get to update because there was a standstill on who walked into the room, and because you all suck at reviews, it won't be Randy. So, I will drag this out as long as possible…

9/10

Aria didn't have a promo on tonight's _SMACKDOWN, _and she was filled with joy because of it. Concentrating was the last thing she could do after her activities last night…

_She pushed him away. "What are you doing here?" Aria asked breathless from the kiss._

"_Don't be stupid doll." He said pressing against her, "You know what I'm doing here." He kissed her again._

"_We can't do this anymore." She said pulling away. "It will lead to more than the sex. Our past is too strong to just have this."_

"_Common Aria," he said walking over to her. "We could be the new power couple. Randy isn't cut out for you on screen, or off and you know it. The fans aren't big on you two being an item."_

"_So that's why you're trying so hard for this again." Aria said waving here finger in between them. "You want to be WWE Champion again, and using the boss's daughter is the perfect opportunity for it AGAIN." _

"_Don't act like you haven't thought about how mad it'd make Mike." _

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" _

"_Cut the crap Aria, you want this as bad as I do."_

"_I can't do this with you again."_

_He slammed his lips against hers again. Aria fought hard not to give in, but in the end she ended up kissing him back. Slowly, he maneuvered them so they could fall on the bed. His tattooed hands slid down Aria's shorts, torturing her sensitive bundle of nerves. _

"_You can do this again," He whispered seductively in her ear. "and you will do it again, right now." _

_Aria's hips rose as she felt her first orgasm hit her that night. _

Aria was so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed Adam's hand waving in front of her face.

"Are you in there?" He said with a slight chuckle. "What's gotten into you?"

Aria sighed knowing she should tell Adam. He'd be the one person to not judge her, and give helpful advice.

"I did something bad."

"Something, or someone?" He asked giving a stern look.

"Someone," She said holding up her hand, "but not Mike, not that bad."

"Randy?"

"Ha, no." She said looking down. She whispered his name.

"I'm sorry WHO?" Adam asked making sure he heard her properly.

"Phil." She said quietly again.

"What the hell Aria?"

"I know, please don't judge me." She said bowing her head. "It started with me drunk last week. It's the reason I needed to stay with you here in Canada. I didn't want to keep making the same mistake, and now I've made it three fucking times."

Adam sighed sitting next to the blonde. "Aria, you're a big girl, and can make your own choices, but Phil is poison to you. You guys had a great run at the beginning of your relationship, but he's about as good for you as Mike was. You can't keep doing it."

"Everyone I pick is poison Adam." She leaned her head on the Canadian's shoulder.

"One day you're going to wise up and pick me." They both laughed. "Alright, I have to go do my promo. How'd you get out of working tonight?"

"Honestly, I don't know, and I'm not going to ask for camera time after the giant favor I asked for." Aria said standing so she could walk Edge to the curtain. They walked together to the ramp entrance.

They were standing by at the ready for 'The Cutting Edge' when Randy, Daniel, and Paul walked up to them.

Paul gave Aria a sympathetic smile, and handed her a script. "You have five minutes to memorize that." Aria looked baffled.

"What the hell?" Aria said taking the script.

"The Universe wants you." Paul said squeezing his daughter's shoulder. "It will be fine. You'll go out there, and defend Randy, and yourself, quick and simple."

"There's nothing simple about this dad." Aria said with a huff.

"You'll do fine." Daniel said.

"You're your father's kid, you got this." Randy said with a smile.

"If I fuck up I kill you all."

_RECORDING_

"You're just like Hunter; marrying the boss's daughter to get your title, and your 'face of the company' opportunity." Edge said.

"We're not married, yet." Randy said.

Aria's music hit and she strolled down to the ring. As she went to get into the ring Randy opened the ropes for her. She rolled her eyes at him, and grabbed a mic. "Sorry for crashing your show _again_ Edge, but I'm going to have to ask you to pump the brakes for a second. You see, Randy and I are NOT married, and will never be married. However, even if we were, he doesn't need me to get his title, and to hold onto it. He can do that all on his own, he's a big boy."

"What do you mean we'll never get married?" Randy said looking hurt.

"Now's not the time Orton." Aria said raising her hand as if telling him to stop talking.

"No, now is the time." He lowered his mic and they started arguing. With the distraction is gave Daniel an opportunity to blind side The Viper.

Edge, and Aria cleared the ring as Randy and Daniel went at it with each other. "Randy, stop." Aria yelled. She went to grab him, and he pushed her back, and she hit the barricade. Randy didn't even notice as he kept his attack on Daniel.

Edge helped Aria up, and carried her to the back.

_OFF AIR;_

Adam set Aria down. "I am not letting them hurt me 'accidentally' anymore." Aria said grabbing her head.

"I bet if you had a drink you'd feel better." Adam said with a smile.

"Not tonight Copeland. I'm staying at your place tonight, right?"

"If you still insist upon it."

"Good," Aria said walking towards her dressing room, "let's go."

"Aria!" She heard Randy yell after her.

Aria looked at Adam. "I'll catch up with you in a minute." He looked between her and Randy and nodded his head walking away. "Can I help you Randall?"

"I haven't gotten to talk to you. I'm sorry for everything. I still want that chance." Randy started, but Aria put her hand up signaling him to stop.

"Randy, in the past week I've caught you with two other girls. For someone who wants a chance to prove themselves, your lack of effort is pretty damn amusing. You don't get a chance Randy. Not at a relationship, and no longer at a friendship. Have a nice night." With that Aria walked away from The Viper.

Aria didn't even need to walk into her locker room, and Adam was walking out. "You ready?" Adam asked handing her, her bag.

"More than ever." She said taking it, and leaving the arena.

A/N: Feedback, give it nicely, and I might be nice. I hope you all enjoyed that little reveal.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: To those upset that I have yet to put Aria and Randy together, you need to CALM DOWN! It will happen, this is a Randy/OC story. HOWEVER; it's a fairytail in the making. Remember, love is not an easy road, and sometimes realizing it's there is hard when you're consistently in denial. Give it time, and the moment it comes will be so much better.

**SEPTEMBER 15****TH**** NOC;**

Aria arrived at _Night of Champions _as a bundle of energy. It was her first PPV and even though she didn't get to wrestle yet, it was still a rush.

Sitting in her dad's office, Aria was going over her script for the night. Of course she was going to be ring side with Randy, but they had a promo before that. One that involved a kiss and Aria wasn't too thrilled for that one this time.

"You ready for tonight?" Her dad asked.

Aria was so deep into her own world that she hadn't even noticed he entered the room. She stood up from the couch to give him a hug. "Yeah, I am, and I'm excited I get some action finally." She said with a smile.

"Slapping Eva Marie is not that much action." Her dad chuckled.

"It's more than enough, and just the beginning." She responded. "By the way, I love the script for tomorrow night."

Paul smiled at her. "I figured you and Randy would get enjoyment out of it."

"So it was you who made the call?" Aria asked kind of surprised.

"Of course I made the call." He said matter of fact like. "You're my daughter, and I have I needed a little revenge. Choosing the right time to dish out said revenge was the difficult part. I had to wait until everything died down to make it look not so personal."

"Well thank you." Aria said with a soft smile. "I have to go. I have my promo recording right now."

"Alright, good luck, and I'll see you later." They hugged goodbye, and Aria walked to the hallway she was supposed to be at.

**PROMO;**

"Hey Randy." Eva Maria said innocently walking up to him.

"Eva." Randy said seemingly annoyed.

"I just wanted to say good luck tonight," she flipped her red hair, "and if you win, I was thinking maybe we could celebrate later."

Eva rubbed Randy's arm. He grabbed her hand and threw it off of him. "The only celebrating I will be doing tonight is with my girlfriend."

"Common," she said trying to sound innocent, "I can show you a better time out on the town than Aria ever could."

"I think my boyfriend just made it clear that he wasn't interested in your skanky ass." Aria said walking up to them. She wrapped her arm around Randy's waste.

"Everyone is interested in me." Eva said sounding arrogant.

"Except me." Randy said, and kissed Aria deeply. They went on for 30 seconds and Eva just stood there watching. The pulled away, and Aria looked at Eva.

"Get the point now Eva?" Aria said getting in her face.

"You know he only wants you because you're the boss's daughter." Eva said crossing her arms and standing tall to Aria.

"No, see he loved me long before he realized who I was, but while we're on the topic. I am the boss' daughter, and I suggest you remember that." Aria said slapping the taste out of Eva's mouth. "Now you can watch the match from your locker room while I'll be ringside with _my _man."

Aria and Randy walked away leaving Eva Marie holding her face huffing and puffing.

**END PROMO;**

"I'll see you down at the ring Randy." Aria said walking off to her locker room. She felt like she couldn't get away from Randy fast enough.

Aria practically ran to her locker room, and shut the door as quickly as possible. The kiss shared between Randy and herself was too much for her. She thought the slap to Eva Marie after everything she did with Mike would make her forget the kiss, but it didn't.

Aria didn't want that kiss to end at all, and she knew it deep down, but never would she admit it out loud.

(!)

**ON AIR;**

Aria had been cheering Randy on the entire match. This was the first time she showed interest in Randy winning, but it was only to piss off Eva Marie.

Ringside with Randy was not something she was truly interested in. She didn't agree with how he, her father, and Stephanie had been handling business lately. But there's something about wanting to make another woman jealous that puts your morals and other feelings aside.

Aria watched on in horror as Randy was pinned, and they announced Daniel Bryan the new WWE Champion.

Sliding into the ring, Aria knelt next to Randy, and tried to get him up, and out of the ring. "Come on babe," she said helping him stand, "we'll get the title back."

Aria walked Randy up the ramp as Daniel Continued his celebration.

**OFF AIR;**

"You okay?" Aria asked sounding a little concerned.

Randy was thrown back that Aria seemed like she cared. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good," Aria said. "Well, I'm going to go. Goodnight Randy."

Aria went to walk away, but Randy grabbed her arm to stop her. "Aria," he said softly looking into her eyes. "I know I've asked a million times, and I know I didn't seem to try before, but please allow me to prove myself to you. I know I'm a fuck up, and I'm far from perfect, but I want you and only you. I just need you to allow me to show you."

Aria studied Randy for a second seeing if he was just bull shitting her again, but it seemed as if he was genuine. Almost like he was, begging her? "It's not a good idea Randy. I'm sorry, but I've been hurt too much. With Phil and Mike, I just can't trust right now Randy."

Randy sighed. "I will prove myself to you, and I will not give up. Just know that."

Randy kissed her forehead and walked away.

Aria stared after Randy almost in shock. He meant it, and she knew it, but she still needed to see actions, before believe his words.


	8. Chapter 8

**September 16****th****;**

**PROMO;**

Randy came busting into Aria's, and his locker room angry. He just got done getting yelled at by Stephanie.

"Randy, what the hell is your issue." Aria said standing up from the couch.

"I'm done playing nice Aria." Randy said pacing.

"What are you talking about?" Aria said concerned.

"I've become weak. I can't be weak anymore."

"Randy stop!" Aria yelled grabbing him, trying to get him to hold still. She put a hand on both sides of his face. "You are not weak. You are The Viper. Do not let anyone make you think other wise." She kissed him, and he kissed back.

"I love you Aria. Just know everything I do is to prove to you and your family I am a man."

With that Randy stormed out of the locker room.

**END PROMO;**

Aria sat on the couch once Randy left. The camera men left her alone in the locker room, and she was glad, because she needed to be alone.

Kissing Randy got to her again, and she knew that it wouldn't stop. He was the only thought on her mind since the night before when he asked for another chance. Aria would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want him. A relationship with Randy Orton of all people seemed too good to be true though.

There was a knock at Aria's door. It was a stage man. "Sorry, but your promo with your dad is now."

Aria sighed and got up to leave. Her personal life was to be worried about later. For now, it was all about business.

**RECORDING;**

Scott Armstrong had just left when Aria entered her father's locker room. "What the hell did you say to Randy dad?"

"I didn't say anything to him. It was all Steph." Triple H said holding his hands up innocently. "To see her words put to work is about to happen though." *Randy's music hit* "You might want to go down to the ring with Randy now. The Miz might need some protection."

Aria looked scared, and ran out of the locker room to the ramp.

Randy was in the ring doing his pose when Aria came from behind the curtain and down the ramp. She usually didn't get into the ring with Randy, but this time did so she could say something.

The Miz's song hit so she knew she didn't have much time. "Look Randy, I don't know what happened, but don't hurt him too bad." She made sure she said it loud enough, and clearly enough for the cameras to pick it up.

"Don't worry about me toots." He said kissing her, and lowering the rope so she could exit the ring.

The second Aria was out of the ring Randy attacked the Miz and began his ruthless assault on him. Aria looked at Miz's parent to see them watch on in horror. "Randy please don't do this right now!" Aria yelled. He wasn't listening though. He just continued on with the beating.

Aria grabbed his arm so he's stop to look at her. "Randy, you're better than this. There is no need to prove yourself."

Aria talking to Randy had distracted him long enough for Miz to retaliate, but when Aria saw he was going to hit Randy from behind she pushed Randy out of the way, and got closelined by Miz.

He looked down at Aria in horror. Randy exploded in anger, and viciously beat Miz to a pulp. When he seemed satisfied enough he went to Aria who the doctors were currently examining. "Randy, come here." Aria said quietly, and Randy lowered her ear to his mouth. "He scratched." She said so the cameras couldn't see or hear her.

**OFF AIR;**

Aria was getting checked out by the doctors. "She doesn't have a concussion, but she will have a migraine. I'm suggesting tomorrow night off." He said handing her an ice pack for her head.

Aria took it gratefully. "Thanks doc." She said with a small smile.

"I'm going to kill him." Paul said angry.

"Not if I do first." Randy said.

"I don't want either of you doing anything." Aria said. "He has enough punishment coming for him, and I don't need either of you in jail."

"He could have seriously injured you Aria!" Paul yelled.

"But he didn't dad." She said calmly. "Randy, will you take me back to the hotel please?"

Randy eyes got wide wondering if he heard her right. Randy and Paul exchanged a look. "I can't go yet Aria. I have to go out later tonight again. How about you just go hang out in my locker room for a little bit?"

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'll go back to the hotel. I really need to lye down." Aria said feeling herself get dizzy.

"Aria," Paul said grabbing her arm, "just go lay down in Randy's locker room. He can take you home when the shows over."

Aria looked between her dad and Randy. She knew she couldn't make it back to the hotel. She didn't even think she could make it back to the locker room. "Alright," she said to Randy, "lead the way."

(!)

Aria awoke to the dressing room door closing. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. Feeling the couch shift she struggled to keep her eyes open long enough to see who sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I feel like I got hit by a semi-truck." She said in a raspy voice. Aria felt Randy kiss her gently on the forehead.

"I'm just going to throw on sweats, and we'll leave, okay?" He said standing up, and grabbing his bag so he could head into his bathroom to change.

Aria's eyes never left Randy a single time. She couldn't figure out if he was being genuine or fake. If she gave him a shot, would this be him? Or would he just earn her love, and leave her in the dirt like the rest?

(!)

After debating for a half hour about it, Aria ended up allowing Randy to stay with her that night. She was going to let him from the get go, but she wanted to see how much begging she could make him do first.

Aria was changing into her pajamas while Randy took a shower. Remember one of the first sleepovers they ever had, Aria decided to put on one of his shirts, and a pair of VS yoga shorts. She had just finished getting dressed when Randy came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waste.

Aria felt like all the wind was knocked out of her. Obviously she had seen Randy half naked on countless occasions, but this was different. He had drops of water trickling down his body making him glisten. He looked like a giant piece of cake she wanted to devour.

Randy smirked, noticing Aria staring at him, but just let it go. He didn't want to say something that put her off. He was going to watch himself around her better this time. Earning her trust and her heart was all he wanted lately. Letting go of his man whore, and cocky ways was going to have to be one of the things he had to change.

"You ready for bed?" Randy asked noticing how tired the blonde in front of him looked.

"Yes," she said running her hand through her hair, "can you please get dressed so we can crash?"

"Who said I was dressed?" Randy smirked. "Maybe I was just going to drop the towel, and sleep naked."

"Well if you're going to do that…" Aria shifted onto her knees, and put her hands at the bottom of the shirt. She lifted the shirt up slowly, making sure to give Randy a good show.

Randy watched her every move. Becoming immobile, he just watched Aria as she undress. His towel started to become constricted as he felt himself become hard.

When Aria got to the point where she was about to show her breasts she stopped, and smirked. Letting the shirt go so it could fall back down she got up and walked over to Randy. She ran here fingers up slowly up and down his body.

Standing on her tip toes, Aria brought her lips to Randy's ear. "Get dressed. It's bed time." She smirked at him, knowing the torture she just put him through.

"You're evil." He said in a deep voice.

"I know," she said with a smile, "seriously though."

"Fine." Randy said grabbing his shorts from his bag.

Instead of going into the bathroom to change, Randy dropped his towel and pulled on his shorts in front of Aria. Her mouth fell open when he did so. She wasn't going to say anything though. They were playing a silent game, and she wasn't going to allow him to get a reaction out of her; however, she could not deny that he was indeed gifted, and she would like to unwrap that gift in the near future.

Randy was climbing into the bed opposite of Aria when he heard her yell, "Wait!" Looking over at her, he noticed she was blushing. "Come sleep with me?"

Randy didn't answer her. Instead, he climbed into bed with her. They got into a cuddling position, and before Aria could even realize whose arms she was in, she peacefully drifted to sleep.

A/N: I'm sorry about the random typos in the past two chapters. I'm VERY ill, and have been on pain medication. Hence lack of posts. I'm sorry guys. Thank you for bearing with me. Love you all.


	9. Chapter 9

**SEPTEMBER 17****TH****;**

Randy watched Aria as she slept in his arms. Something about last night had felt incredibly right to him. Not even with Samantha did he feel a connection like this. He felt like he could have Aria in his bed every night, and not need to have sex with her, although he truly wouldn't want to do that.

Aria started to stir, and Randy drew circles on her back to relax her. He didn't want her to have to wake up before the alarm went off.

"Mmmm… Randy…." He heard her moan. With in a second he felt himself get hard.

Self control was already a hard feat for Randy, but with his name leaving such beautiful lips in such a sexual way he was finding it hard to control himself.

Aria rolled a little bit so she was now flat on her back. This caused the shirt she was wearing, his shirt, to lift up. A diamond wand graced her naval, it was her Harry Potter nerd side that surely caused that purchase.

Gently, Randy ran his finger tips up, and down the visible part of her stomach. This elected a moan from Aria. Slowly Randy kept moving his hand to go higher and higher till his shirt was now above her breasts. Part of this felt wrong to Randy, but having Aria's bare chest right in front of him brought out Randy's animal side.

Stealthily climbing on top of Aria, Randy took her right nipple into his mouth. Sucking it slowly, he started to roll it around with his tongue. "Fuck, Randy." Aria said breathlessly. He looked up at her to see if she had woken up, and it seemed as if she hadn't yet.

Switching his mouth to her left nipple, Randy continued his assault on Aria's breasts. Her moans were getting louder, and it was the only thing filling the room. Needing more Randy slipped his hand down Aria's shorts, and started to rub her clit gently in a circler motion.

Aria knew she was dreaming when she found herself on her knees in front of Randy as he pounded into her from behind. That was a dream, but what she was feeling now was all too real. Her body was filled with pleasure while a hot tongue was attacking her nipple, and skillful fingers were rubbing her clit.

Aria knew she should be mad, but before she could even registering what was happening she felt herself falling over the edge. Grabbing onto Randy's arms as if they'd support her Aria let out an earth shattering moan.

Opening her eyes, Aria looked into Randy's. Crashing his lips into hers, Randy and Aria fought for dominance. Even though she had already cum, Randy didn't quit play with Aria. Instead he dipped two fingers into her, and continued to fill her body with pleasure. His lips muffling her moans.

Unexpectedly, Aria put her hand into Randy's shorts, and grabbed a hold of his stiff cock. "Fuck." Randy moaned as Aria's continued stroking him.

The two continued on, waiting for one to finish first. Randy felt his balls tighten, and he knew he couldn't wait it out any longer. "I'm going to cum." He said breathless.

"Fuck," Aria said, arching off the bed, "me too. Randy!" She yelled.

He felt her hot liquids cover her hand, as Randy came in Aria's. "Aria." He moaned. "Fuck."

Randy rolled over, and collapsed next to Aria. Both were panting, coming down from their high.

Suddenly Aria hit Randy's chest. "What was that for?!"

"You fucking tell me."

"Shut up, you enjoyed it, so just take it for what it was." Randy said. Aria looked over at him, and as much as she wanted to hit him, she couldn't. She did enjoy it, and she wanted more.

However, no matter how bad Aria wanted Randy physically, he needed to prove himself emotionally.

Looking over at the clock Aria noted that she didn't need to be up till 10, and it was only 8:45, so she allowed herself to drift back to sleep.

(!)

Aria sat in her locker room watching Smackdown. She wasn't to make an appearance at all, especially after the night before.

Randy was currently in the ring, and all he was doing tonight was going to the ring, and making some speech. In all honesty, Aria wasn't paying any attention. Events of that morning kept plaguing her mind, and her body couldn't take it.

Two days wasn't enough time for Randy to have been proving himself, but the need to have him balls deep inside her was clouding Aria's judgment.

Would one time together be so bad though? Just once? Him and her… it would be okay, right?

(!)

Randy walked into his locker room, and sat on his couch. His night was over, and he knew he should be headed to the hotel, but he couldn't do it yet. Aria, and him agreed to share a room together again, and he didn't think his primal needs as a man could handle it.

The knock at his door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Come in." He yelled, too tired to get up and get the door himself. He was surprised to see Aria come in.

"Hey." Her soft voice came.

"Hi." Randy said giving her his killer smile. "I though we were going to meet at the hotel?"

Aria locked the door, unnoticed by Randy. "Yeah, I wanted to wait on that for a second." She said walking over to him. Pulling up her pencil skirt, Aria straddled Randy.

"What are you doing?" He asked surprised, and breathless. If Aria was only teasing him, Randy couldn't take it right now.

Aria slid her hand between them, and pulled out his dick that was already hard, and positioned it at her wet entrance. Before she even came to Randy's locker room she knew what she wanted, and nothing was going to stop her, especially herself. "Now, before I slide down, I want you to understand this is a one time thing. We need to get this out of our systems Randy, and then you truly need to start to prove yourself to me." Randy could only shake his head yes. Words were not possible for him at the moment.

"Okay." She said and slid down him slowly. They both moaned once he filled her completely.

Randy grabbed her hips as her thrust up into her. Aria tried to match his rhythm, but the pleasure in her body was too much. All she could do was claw at his arms, and neck. When she knew she was about to cum she crashed her lips to his to help suppress the moan. Her body shook as she tightened around him. With one powerful thrust Randy pushed Aria over that blissful edge, and he shot his hot seed into her.

They held on as tight as they could for that moment, and even when they were both down from their highs they just stayed their. That moment was too blissful for either of them to ruin.

**A/N: That was to hold you guys over. Now, let the fun begin. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sept 23****rd****;**

**PROMO;**

Aria walked into her step mother's office as AJ was trying to walk out. "Excuse me." AJ said trying to move past Aria who was blocking the exit.

Aria smiled at AJ, and looked at the Diva's championship. "Enjoy that while you can _April_. It might not be on that shoulder of yours much longer." AJ just looked at Aria as she moved to the side for her to exit. "Oh, and AJ, I'll be commentating your match tonight."

High-tailing it out of the office, AJ left the two ladies by themselves. "What can I do for you Aria?" Stephanie asked with a smile.

"Steph, you know I look at you as my mother. You know how much I love you and my dad of course." Aria said starting off sweet, and then got into Stephanie's face. "However, you have manipulated my boyfriend, beyond recognition. I get that Randy being the dangerous Viper is best for business, but I just got done watching him tear RVD in half. The damage Randy did to Rob this week, and Miz last week is disgusting. It's inhuman, and it's all _your _fault."

"May I remind you _Ariana _that though I maybe your step-mother, I am still your boss. Whether you are family or not, you do not speak to me like that when you are under my employment." Stephanie said fiercely, and stepped back getting calm. "Now I get where you're concerned. I love your father, and would absolutely not agree for him acting like Randy is either. I can't take back what I said last week though. I'm sorry my words caused Randy to snap, but in the end, we both know it's for the best."

Aria put her finger in Stephanie's face. "If anything and I mean _anything _happens to Randy, I promise you Steph, my dad will be widowed." Aria softened up and took a step back. "Have a nice night mom." Aria said with a fake smile and left the office.

**END PROMO;**

Aria headed to hair and make up so she could get a touch up before she went out. On her way there she happened to run into Mike, and Eva Maria. Thinking it was best to ignore them, she walked right past them not saying a word.

"Too good to say hi now that you're Orton's whore?" Mike said causing Aria to stop in her tracks.

"Repeat yourself," Aria said getting in his face, "I fucking dare you."

"You heard me Aria." Mike said crossing his arms. "You left me for Orton, and now you can't even acknowledge me? You really are as stuck up as the rest of your family."

Aria gave a dangerous laugh. "That's rich coming from the guy who was out every night fucking this ugly ass skank." Aria pointed at Eva who was just standing there looking like a lost idiot. "Don't think I didn't know, and don't think that not why I left. I'm too damn good for you Mike. You belong with trash like this."

"Excuse me but-" Eva tried to speak but Aria put her hand up telling her to stop.

"You both shut your fucking mouths." Aria said livid. "I would like to remind you both that I am your boss' daughter, and I don't like to, but I will use that to ruin your fucking lives." Mike and Eva turned white. "Have a goodnight Mike, and I'll see you out there Eva." Aria then walked away.

Instead of going to hair and make up she went to her locker room she was sharing with Randy for the night.

Randy could tell by Aria's body language she was mad before she even said anything. "What happened?" He asked cautiously knowing the question could cause I very long rant.

"I ran into Mike, and Eva." Aria said sighing, running her hand through her hair. "It doesn't even matter, I'm already over it." She walked right past Randy, and entered the bathroom they had so she could fix her hair and make up.

Randy got up and followed Aria into the bathroom. Spinning her around, he slammed his lips onto hers. It was a rough, yet passionate kiss.

Aria allowed herself to melt into Randy. All her cares, and worries seemed to fade away with his touch. After a good couple minutes fighting for dominance, they finally pulled away from each other so that they could catch their breath.

Holding both sides of her face, Randy rested his forehead onto Aria's and looked into her eyes. "Whatever happened, you're better than them Aria. Don't let them get to you. Show them they cannot get to you."

Aria smiled at him and gave him a tender kiss again. "I have to go out. Will you wait for me here?"

"I'm not going anywhere babe." Randy said with a smile.

Aria smiled back, and left to go down to the ring.

**ON AIR;**

"So Aria, we finally get to chat with you." Cole said excitedly. "Tell us about yourself. The WWE Universe doesn't seem to know much."

"They know enough Cole." Aria said. "I'm not an open book. I'm not here to show all. I'm here to tell you that I will get my revenge on Eva Marie for hitting on my boyfriend at Night of Champions, and then I will win the Diva's championship."

With that Aria got up from the announce table, and grabbed Eva Marie by the hair, and slammed her head against the ring mat. AJ was watching the whole thing and this caused the distraction that allowed Brie to win.

Aria smirked and skipped the whole way up the ramp imitating AJ.

**Off Air;**

Aria stopped by her dad's office of her way back to her locker room.

"Hey dad." She said hugging him.

"Hey, you did good out there tonight kiddo, I'm proud." He said ruffling her hair.

"Stop that," she said slapping his hand away. "I'm just making sure you're done with Randy and me for the night. I want to head out."

"Look, I know you're an adult and all, but I have to ask, what's going on with you and Orton?" He asked crossing his arms.

Aria sighed, knowing this conversation would come up sooner or later. "I don't know what's going on dad, but I wouldn't have anyone holding their breath for something amazing to happen."

"You know that he cares for you right? He always has. Even if he is an ass, and has a hard time showing it." He said with a soft smile.

"I know." She said quietly. "Now can we leave? I want to head to the next town."

"Yeah, go ahead." He said giving his daughter a hug bye.

Aria made a mad dash for the locker room, and found Randy who was thankfully already dressed. "I have the go ahead to leave. Let's get out of here." Aria said grabbing her bag.

"Wait," Randy said grabbing her hand, and pulling her back.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked him impatiently.

Randy pulled her towards him and kissed her. "You need to slow down." He said tucking her hair behind her ear. "You said you'd give me a chance. So, I want to take you to dinner."

"Randy, we eat together all the-"

"No, like on a date," he said interrupting her. "You know, where we dress up, and go somewhere really nice."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Fine, tomorrow night?"

Randy smirked at Aria. Although she tried to seem like she was irritated by the idea, he knew she was excited, and just didn't want to show it. "That's fine." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Now let's get going." Randy grabbed his bag, and then Aria's hand.

Fingering intertwined with each other's, Randy and Aria walked out of the arena hand in hand.

A/N: I'm giving into the pressure. This is officially beginning, but don't expect it to be the beginning of the end. So much more to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**SEPT 24****TH****:**

RECORDING;

Aria stood ringside as she watched Miz get demolished by Randy again. She shook her head, and lowered it in shame. This wasn't the man she grew to love. This was a monster.

Finally the bell rang disqualifying Randy. Aria looked The Viper in the eyes, and mouthed 'You disgust me.' Heading toward the ramp she heard her father's voice.

"Randy, don't think I'm going to let you do that. You intentionally got yourself disqualified, and I'm going to restart the match. No disqualifications, and the only way to win is pinfall, or submission." HHH stated towards Randy, and then looked over to Aria. "You my lovely daughter will stay right there. If you try, and leave before this match is over you're suspended. Best of luck to you, Randy."

Aria felt anger build in her. Having the feeling there was someone standing behind her, Aria turned and was face to face with Randy. "You get to stay right here princess." He ran his finger down her face and then planted a kiss on her lips. Pushing his away Aria used her arm to whip her mouth.

Randy smiled and continued his attack on Miz. Aria just watched on.

Finally after what felt like ages Randy pinned Miz, and the bell rang. Aria bolted up the ramp, and away from her boyfriend.

END RECORDING;

Aria went straight to her locker room. She had to get ready for her date with Randy, and the Bella's had promised to help out.

The second Aria opened the door she was practically attacked.

"Oh my god, what are you going to wear?"

"You're going to curl your hair right?"

"Dress, skirt, or Jeans?"

"Come on get in the shower."

"LADIES STOP!" Aria said putting her hands out. "First off, breathe. Second, my dress is in the black bag hanging right over there." She pointed to the closet in her locker room. "Now, can we go back to my hotel room before we start getting ready?"

The twins looked at each other. "Alright."

(!)

Aria looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh my goodness." Brie said.

"You do realize Randy with rip your clothes off before you even get to eat right?" Nikki said.

"Stop being gross Nicole."

"I'm just saying."

Aria tuned out the twins as they bickered back and forth. She was admiring the work they had done on her. Her hair was in loose curls, and her make up was on point. Nikki had even convinced her to wear red lipstick and she was sure glad about that. This thing that set the whole outfit off was the dress. It was a black laced dress, and it was very short. It was long sleeved, but there was a hole in the front part showing her cleavage perfectly, and a hole in the back. She was beautiful, and she was glad.

There was a knock at the door that snapped Aria out of her thoughts. "Okay, I have to go." She said grabbing her purse. "You two hide till I shut this door, and then you let yourselves out." She hugged the twins bye. "Thank you guys."

"Good luck." They said at the same time.

(!)

Aria sat across the table from Randy who had completely out done himself for the evening. He showed up at her door with a dozen red, and a dozen white roses. His tux was all black, and he wore her favorite cologne of his, Armani Code. When they got down to the lobby she found he had got them a limo. If all of that wasn't enough, he rented out an entire restaurant just for them.

"So," Randy said taking a sip of his Jack and Coke, "did you have a good evening?"

Aria flashed a million dollar smile at him. "I guess it was enjoyable."

Randy glared at her. "You're evil."

"Yet you still want to date me."

"Who wouldn't want to?"

"No one."

"Everyone."

"Why me Randy?" Aria asked bluntly. She needed this question answered by Randy more than anything. He had clearly been trying with her, but tonight was above and beyond.

"Can you handle the truth Aria?" He asked with a sigh.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Aria asked kind of scared.

Randy took Aria's hand, and stared into her eyes. "Somewhere along the way I fell in love with you, long before we even became friends. There's just something about you Ariana. I genuinely love you, and I want you to return that love back someday."

Aria didn't speak. She just stared at Randy, not knowing what to say. She pulled her hand back from him. "I have to go." She said breathlessly, standing up and grabbing her purse and jacket.

"Aria, please don't." Randy said rushing to her side. "You said you could handle the truth."

"I didn't think the truth involved you loving me Randy." Aria said storming toward the exit.

Randy ran after Aria. He reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He kissed her before she could even process what was happening.

The kiss was full of passion. Aria could feel it burning through her entire body. Wrapping his arms around her, Randy pulled Aria closer to him, and she put her arms around his neck.

They continued kissing for a few minutes before Aria snapped out of it. She pulled away quickly. "I can't." She said running away.

Randy watched Aria as she walked out the door, and hopped into a cab. He felt his world crash around him the second she just that car door.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but the lack of reviews made me lose motivation.


End file.
